<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am the Alpha’s Mate! by Tomato_boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000269">I Am the Alpha’s Mate!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomato_boi/pseuds/Tomato_boi'>Tomato_boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Fae Stiles, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek, Werewolves, alpha mate stiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomato_boi/pseuds/Tomato_boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying on his bed, stiles could hear the steady breathing of his husband lying beside him, the small heartbeat of his youngest son of nine months just across the room in his cot and his eldest of four years in the room across the hall. It was peaceful to listen to. Being a part of a wolf pack and soothing, knowing that each member could smell your emotions they could easily sympathise with you, rush to your aid if you weren’t feeling happy, or you were unwell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Am the Alpha’s Mate!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lying on his bed, stiles could hear the steady breathing of his husband lying beside him, the small heartbeat of his youngest son of nine months just across the room in his cot and his eldest of four years in the room across the hall. It was peaceful to listen to. Being a part of a wolf pack and soothing, knowing that each member could smell your emotions they could easily sympathise with you, rush to your aid if you weren’t feeling happy, or you were unwell. </p>
<p>There were times when it would go beyond private when one of them would smell the arousal coming off another. I guess it did have its funny moments as there would always be banter thrown around between each pack remember reminding them of each time they smelt of this or that. </p>
<p>Stiles wasn’t a wolf though, no he was what you would call magical... or for an actual name of his kind, Fae. He didn’t mind the name for what he would be referred to as, but there would be the odd occasion where one idiot would take the piss out of it and say ‘fairy.’ Let’s just say it never ended well for them.</p>
<p>Being fae for Stiles was never something he didn’t like; he could feel emotions from others like wolves so he was always able to take care of his mother and father before he got married. Keeping track of their health was a big task for him, especially since his dad loved his take away and fast foods. </p>
<p>The added bonus to being fae came with some abilities that wolves didn’t have.  Such as wolves can only take away pain from others, but Stiles he could actually heal people with the right amount of precision in finding the injury and knowing what needs to be done. However the worse the injury the more power and energy it took from him (not that it didn’t regenerate over the next 12-24hrs.) </p>
<p>There was one instance where Stiles had used so much energy he felt like he was going to end up at deaths door. He didn’t think his body would allow the cells to regenerate inside of him it was that bad. About 15 years ago his mother had gotten really sick from a poison, and he was only just getting used to the ability to heal as it was something you built up over time with strength in your body. Being only seven years old at the time it would have been drastic. </p>
<p>His mind was all over the place, all he could hear was the doctors rushing around trying to find the right antibiotic to administer or what medication could be used to help slow down the process to find a long term cure afterwards. He eyes were glowing bright green, he could see the life signs in his mothers’ body through the wall slowly fading darker and darker, until there was only a small light flicking on and off around her heart.</p>
<p>He knew he had to do something, he knew he was learning to heal even though he could only do small cuts and scratches at the time. He made his way inside the hospital room whilst there were no doctors around, and climbed onto the chair beside his mother’s bed. Her face was pale, with sweat drops falling down the sides of her face. He knew he needed to do it now otherwise he might not get another chance. </p>
<p>Closing his eyes Stiles opened his mind and let it connect to his mothers, trying to find the source of the poison. He knew that it had spread all over her body, but there had to be somewhere it originated. Finding the darkest part on her body which was underneath her upper arm, he called forth his healing power as much as he could and placed his palm against the wound and began to pull it out of her body. </p>
<p>She began thrashing around and screaming at the strange feeling happening to her. She felt power emerging from beside her, there was a flash of green emitting around her son, that slowly spread itself around her own body. She could barely lift herself up to stop him, she knew what he was doing and she couldn’t allow him to. Such a strong force on a small body, she knew it would kill him. So she did the only thing she could, closed her eyes and began praying to her ancestors and mother and father (who were currently in another realm) asking for their guidance and help, to push their power through the bond of blood to aid her son. </p>
<p>She then felt the green light spread further around them both, glowing brighter each time it expanded. She saw the doctors and nurses stunned by the door, as though they couldn’t throw, it was a barrier to those non-magical. She felt her mother and fathers magic being passed through the bond and not too long after she felt two hands place against her side. Looking up she saw her parents stood there beside her son even if they were only in spirit, with one arm from each reaching out, touching his shoulder, giving him their power to pass into her body.</p>
<p>After several minutes of pulling the poison from his mothers’ body, he opened his eyes and saw the light returning around her body, the darkness fading away to almost nothing. He did it! He was almost there, he didn’t understand how but looking at his mother she saw a smile of her face, tears running down her cheeks, a soft scent of pride and love washing over him. </p>
<p>When he felt the darkness had disappeared, he removed his palm from her underarm. The green globe surrounding them dispersed into the air in a bright light. All he felt were his body go heavy, his eyes falling shut and his mother shouting his name along with the voices of the doctors and nurses rushing in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>